The disclosure relates generally to downhole pumping systems and methods for lifting fluids from subterranean boreholes. More particularly, the disclosure relates to fluid intakes for downhole pumps used to lift fluids to the surface.
When producing hydrocarbons from a subterranean well, it is often necessary or at least desirable to install a pump (or multiple pumps) that lift fluids from the well to the surface. In many wells, the fluids that migrate into the well from the surrounding reservoir are multiphase or mixed phase, meaning the fluids include both gases and liquids. Such mixed phase fluids can present challenges to subterranean pumping systems.